Lost Soul
by Tracey
Summary: Relena looses her memory and everyone is upset....please be nice, and I'm trying to make this as different from other stories like this as possible! R&R!!
1. Lost Soul: Relena's Demise

Lost Soul  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the song…oh, this ISN'T a Songfic. And I don't own Marvel, or Archie   
Comics  
  
AN: um…this may seem similar to some other stories about Relena but I'm trying to make this as   
different as possible.  
  
Prologue  
  
AC 200  
  
Relena glared at her brother and her sister-in-law.  
"Why can't you tell me?" she pleaded.   
"I—I can't…I'm sorry," he stammered, his long blond hair glimmering in the midnight light.  
"Noin…" her voice was sharp and she had a touch of threatening bitterness in it.   
"I'm—Oh, Relena…I'm sorry." With that said, Noin brushed away some tears and watched Relena glare   
in turn to both of them.  
"Fine." She said. "If you won't tell me…" she sighed, letting her curse trail off. "Go to hell."  
She then turned and walked out of the study into her room.  
Noin turned to Millardo, "we could've told her! Now she's mad at both of us! I can't stand this,   
Millardo!"  
"I refuse to tell her where Heero is! I promised her that she wouldn't be heartbroken by him anymore!"  
"God…stubbornness must run in the Peacecraft family!"  
She then left out the same way Relena, did, tossing Millardo a pillow.  
"What's this for?" He asked.  
"You're sleeping on the couch."  
  
*  
  
That Night:  
  
Relena crept out of her window, not glancing back.   
'I'm so sorry, everyone, but this is how it has to be…' she thought, and threw her backpack to the   
ground. The guard didn't notice her at all.  
She snuck through the grounds and made it outside the palace walls easily.   
"That was simple…now I know how Heero did it all those years ago…" saying his name brought to pain   
to his cheat.   
She dismissed him from her mind, but always, she'd know he'd be there…  
Whistling a miner's song, she skipped down the country lane towards the city, where she'd leave her life   
as Relena Darlian-Peacecraft and become Relena, the teenager.  
  
*  
  
In the Morning at the Sank Kingdom:  
  
"WHAT THE??" Millardo's voice rang throughout the palace. "Where is she??"  
Noin tried to calm her husband down, but being close to hysterics too, she couldn't except fan herself and   
whimper.   
"We need to call Lady Une at Preventers." She stated, her eyes bloodshot.   
"And the Gundam Pilots, right?" Millardo sighed. "Do you think Relena went to find Heero?"  
"No…"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING??" Lady Une's voice cried out. "Relena? GONE??"  
"Yea," Quatre Winner sighed. "Not kidnapped…she left on her own…"  
"To where?" Lady Une asked, shaking. "Does Preventer Wind know? Noin? The other pilots?"  
"No idea to where…they all know and we're meeting their now."  
"I'll be right there."  
"Goodbye then."  
  
"So where do you think she went?" Duo Maxwell asked, glancing around at everyone.   
Quatre could only sigh "anywhere" and his friend Trowa Barton shrugged. WuFei grunted and Duo   
couldn't say anything, being speechless for once in his life. The other, last pilot, remained unchanged.   
"Heero?"  
"Hnn?" Brought out of his trance by Hilde's voice, he turned to look at his worried friends.   
"Was she going to see you?" Catherine asked softly. "That's the only thing we can guess."  
"No, she wasn't."  
Everyone drew in a breath and stared at him.   
"She left me a note instead, instructing me to tell all of you, that—" he broke off and shook his head.   
Emotions were getting the better of him again.   
"What did it say?" Millardo asked sharply.   
Pulling out a piece of crumpled, tear-stained paper, he shakily read, scaring everyone:  
  
"Dear friends and family,  
I'd like to tell you that I cannot hold my position of Queen of the World, as I've grown tired and fatigued   
of all the pressure and death threats that I have not told you about. Yes, I know it may seem stupid of me   
not to tell you, but I think it is best if I leave for a while. I will try to stay in contact, but if I do, you might   
be able to trace me and I really don't want you to.   
For once in my life, I want to be a normal teenager, not Mr. Darlian's daughter of Peacecraft's girl.   
Please forgive and Millardo, don't shoot Heero. He didn't know anything about this. No one did, as I did   
it on my own.   
I love you all and my regards to Quatre for missing the fabulous Christmas party he holds every year.   
I am alive, don't worry about that…(Relena had chuckled as she wrote this)…I know you'll worry; please   
don't.   
Love you all, Love,  
  
Relena, the normal teenager"  
  
Tears threatened to fall from Heero's eyes as he finished and he threw the paper down on the coffee table,   
slumping out of the room.   
'What am I doing?' he chided himself. 'Showing emotion? No…I can't…but I love her…'  
  
*  
  
The same day, in the middle of Sank City, a busy street:  
  
Relena was in awe…no one recognized her. She was happy. Stopping at a window, she looked at the   
clothing store and smiled at her reflection as she turned her head slightly.   
'That cherry-blonde hair dye is so me,' she giggled. Remembering when she walked into the shop, she   
thought back:  
  
"Can I help you miss?" the lady at the counter asked, she was writing in the appointment book.   
"Yes, I'd like an appointment, today if possible," Relena told her.   
"Sure, I can do you now. Do you need time to look through a book?"  
"No…I want you to do what comes natural to me," Relena declared, gulping. "I'd also like to dye my   
hair."  
"Sure! I'm Christine, by the way," the girl introduced herself.   
"Nice to meet you," Relena smiled.   
Settling her into a chair, after washing her hair, Christine looked at her, parting her hair in the middle,   
and stood in front of her.   
"Hmm…how about short?" she asked, pulling her hair out and up and down.  
"How short?" Relena licked her lips nervously.   
"Shoulder length. And…colour…Hmm…strawberry-blonde?" Christine smiled. "It's so you…the new   
you."  
"Yes!" Relena cried. 'The new me…I like that…'  
After it was done, Relena paid, but before leaving, Christine asked, "who are you?"  
"Relena…Relena, the new one."  
She smiled and left the girl in confusion.   
  
Chuckling as she remembered this, Relena stepped out onto the street to cross, not noticing the car   
swerving around the corner at a too high speed, so the screech of tires as she was knocked to the ground,   
and fell into a world of darkness…  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Millardo paced around the room nervously. Two weeks later and no word from Relena.   
"Give it up, we have to!" Noin pleaded.   
"NO! I won't believe she's gone, not without a goodbye," Millardo declared stubbornly.   
"Oh, Zechs," Noin whispered, and ran out of the room, almost bumping into Heero.   
"Any news, Yuy?" Millardo sighed, collapsing into his desk armchair.   
"None." Even Heero had a stressed edge in his voice. His chocolate brown, messy, hair was more screwed   
around and his eyes had no sparkle in them.   
"I wish…"  
"Wishing won't do us anything. She—She's gone…" Heero muttered.   
"No…I thought you of all people would believe she's still around…oh…do I wish she'd come back…one   
day at least."  
  
*  
  
Hospital, Sank:  
  
'Hun' sat up and played with her food.   
"Ugh…well, at least I know now I hate peas," she muttered. A nurse knocked on her door and smiled at   
her.   
"How are you today, Hun?" she asked, pulling the tray away. "Feeling better?"  
"Not much," she admitted. "I found out I hate peas though," she smiled, then frowned, "did you find out   
anything yet?"  
"The doctor is coming in again shortly, he can tell you, okay, Hun?" the nurse smiled softly down on her,   
and tucked a stray strawberry-blonde piece of hair behind 'Hun's' ear. "I'm sure you'll be fine…soon."  
"So do I," 'Hun' sighed.  
The doctor chose that moment to come in and cleared his throat before the nurse left.  
"I have news for you," he smiled, his brown eyes lighting up.   
"Do I have a name?" 'Hun' asked, happily.   
"No…not yet, but something else…"  
"Oh?" Still interested, the girl smiled at the old man, trusting him.   
"I have found out that you can receive your memory back, but it might be a scattered at first, or it'll all   
come back instantly." He nodded at her huddled frame, watching her wrap her arms around her hugged   
knees and rock.   
"Anything else?"  
"You can leave soon, but you better have a name. Why don't you walk around a bit, 'Hun', and meet   
some new people? They might be new friends for you," the Doctor suggested, and 'Hun' climbed our of   
bed. Before she left, two young women came in, carrying a bunch of flowers.   
"Hey, you're up," the first, shorter one, smiled. "These are for you."  
Handing the flowers to the patient, she smelled them in and closed her eyes.   
"Lilacs…I love this smell…" she looked over the first girl and then asked, "who are you?"  
The second one laughed merrily and placed her flower bouquet down. She had short brown hair, and was   
much taller than her friend.   
"We're the ones who found you…" she smiled, sitting down on a vacant chair.   
"Found me?" 'Hun' asked, confused.   
"Yeah," the first one said, a bit of sadness in her voice. "Do you remember what happened?"  
"What happened?"  
"You were hit by a car on the street. We're tourists from New York, and we tried to push you out of the   
way in time but Hermione only managed to make sure you weren't run over…you smashed right into the   
hood of the car," the first one explained. "I'm Sandy Smith, by the way…"  
"Run over?!" 'Hun' cried. "Oh no! I owe you so many thanks! And your vacation must have been   
ruined!"  
"No, no…" Hermione smiled. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt anymore than…"  
"Than what?"  
"You lost your memory," Sandy said slowly. "Do you remember anything?"  
"Nothing…not even my name…"  
"Did they check for any identification?"  
"I think in my purse, but I remember I was running away from someone…to start over…"  
"A new life?" Hermione smiled softly.   
"Yes," 'Hun' murmured.   
"Then why don't you come with us back home?" Sandy asked, jumping out of her seat, clasping her hand   
in 'Hun's'.   
"Um…YEAH!" 'Hun' jumped up, smiling.   
"But you need a name," Hermione bit her lip, thinking. "How about…" she looked around through the   
girls discarded jeans and sweater. Reaching in one of the pockets, she found a washed-up piece of paper. It   
was a letter, but the only thing readable was "dear Relena".   
"Your name," Sandy breathed, squinting.   
"My name?" 'Hun' cried, reaching for the paper. "My name…Relena."  
  
*  
  
Winner's:  
  
"No news?" Trowa asked his friend, flopping down on the couch. Catherine came in right after him and   
sat next to her brother.   
"Nothing, but there is this headline of two tourists saving this girl from being killed by a car." Quatre   
replied, handing over the newspaper.   
"Do they know who the girl is?" Catherine asked, reading it quickly, before handing it to Trowa.  
"No…she didn't have any ID. She has amnesia and the Doctor who's taking care of her won't say   
anything to the press," Quatre sighed. Dorothy, who was reading in a char not so far away, came up to   
Quatre and hugged him gently.   
"We're all missing Miss Relena, Quatre," she began, tears in her eyes. "But we can't do anything   
now…all we can hope is that there is no war over this…has Mr. Millardo told the press yet?"  
"No…" Duo sighed from his standing position by the window, where Hilde had her head resting on his   
shoulder, "he says he won't tell the press anything except Relena is sick…he says until one month goes by   
and no news, he'll stay quiet."  
Glancing over at the wall calendar, Sally murmured, "two weeks left…"  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The doctor had agreed to let Relena out with her two new friends, who were very happy to have her come   
home with them.   
As she was very popular in the hospital, the nurses and doctors had arranged to make her a new passport,   
ID, and give her new credit cards. Yet, having no last name, they wondered what to give her.   
"Granger is mine…Smith is Sandy's," Hermione pondered aloud, "I have no idea what to call you."  
"Something I can easily remember," Relena teased.   
"Smith is pretty world-wide and easy," Sandy smiled, her long sandy-coloured hair bobbing up and down   
as she nodded.   
"How about Johnson then? Or Richardson? Anything really," the Doctor who took care of her supplied.   
"I don't know," Relena mused, flipping through a borrowed comic book a small child next door leant her.   
Her eyes widened and she pointed down on the page. "Veronica's last name! From Archie Comics!   
Lodge!"  
"Lodge!" Sandy smiled. "Better make sure there isn't anyone in New York with that name!"  
"I don't think so," Hermione chuckled, and then Relena Lodge left the hospital, starting her new life   
over…  
  
They reached the airport in record time, as if Sank City wanted Relena to leave.   
They walked up to the counter, got their tickets and began to head for the waiting rooms. They past a   
large TV screen, where they stopped wide-eyed to watch the News Report.  
"…and now for the most shocking news today, even in history! I've just received notice from Mr.   
Millardo Peacecraft, aka Zechs Marquise that Ms. Relena Darlian-Peacecraft is reported missing. He is   
reluctant to tell us anymore information except the fact that she had left nearly two weeks prior to   
yesterday." The whole airport was silent as a few people sniffed and two women cried.   
"As of this time, today, Mr. Millardo Peacecraft will become the Chief Representative of the World   
Nation, created by Ms. Relena Peacecraft. There will be a memorial held in Tokyo, where she spent most   
of her vacation, in three weeks. She is presumed dead and no other investigations shall be held. The world   
will miss you, Relena Peacecraft."  
No one moved, or dared to even sigh. Everyone was silent…  
There was an uproar as people let the reality sink in. Their beloved Relena…missing…presumed dead…   
  
*  
  
Winner's:  
  
No one moved or said anything, including Duo. They all stared at the TV screen in the living room. Hilde   
dropped a box of pins and needles for her stitching and Catherine's knives dropped to the ground in a   
clatter. Duo's fork, which consisted of tons of pancakes to shove into his mouth, fell back to the plate, and   
even WuFei was staring at the screen in shock. Sally and Dorothy were silently crying and Quatre had a   
hard time to stop. Trowa had his mask back on of no emotions, and so did Heero…but one thing was   
wrong with Heero's face…  
He had a tear go down his cheek, unnoticed by everyone, except him.   
'Relena…'  
  
*  
  
New York, shared apartment:  
  
"Wow, this is a nice place," Relena observed, dropping her bags to the ground. She carried in one each of   
Hermione's and Sandy's, as they had bought tons of clothes in Europe.   
"Thanks, but it's not much," Hermione stated, "the only reason we can afford it is because our club is   
really popular here."  
"You own a club?"  
"Yeah," Sandy smiled. "But this guy bought it off of us so we waitress there now…but we get a higher   
pay than the others."  
"Shouldn't you be partners then?"  
"Possible, but we don't mind…actually, he doesn't know we go to his competitor's all the time, and we   
work their too."  
"Are you going to quit?"  
"Yup, today actually!" Sandy smiled, and then grabbed Relena's arm. "Come on, we'll show you to your   
room!"  
Relena learned that Hermione drew comics (or more anime) and had a job submitting her mangas to local   
comic book stores and was selling them that way. She also wrote stories some of the time and was   
working on the romance novel.  
"I'm a hopeless romantic," she gushed, blushing. "It's true…"  
"So am I," Relena sighed dreamily, and they burst out laughing.  
Sandy owned a horse near the country-side and taught people how to ride on weekends. She also drew   
but worked for Marvel Comics.  
"Wow, but where is my job going to be?" Relena asked, when she found all this out.  
"You can waitress with us and then you'll discover some of your talents," Hermione smiled. "Oh, and by   
the way, your dye is coming out…why don't you go out and buy the redo shampoo?"  
"Great idea! Let's take her shopping! She needs a new wardrobe!" Sandy grinned.   
Relena watched in horror as her friends dragged her out the house and to the shopping mall, maxxing out   
their credit cards all for her.  
They came back home just in time to change into their uniforms and get to work.  
"Are you still in school?" Relena asked.  
"I'm in art school, and Sandy's in another art course," Hermione explained, as they sat in the back of   
Sandy's jeep.   
"Cool…"  
"Yeah," came Sandy's reply…  
  
*  
  
Sank:  
  
Millardo sighed and winced, no wonder Relena left, this was hard work.   
Noin wrapped her arms around her husband and smiled softly at him. "Are you okay? You look   
bushed…maybe you should stop now."  
"I think so," Millardo replied, standing up and yawning. "Now I know why Relena left, this stuff is too   
hard to remember and organize."   
Noin sighed and shook her head. "Poor you then."  
She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the study, Millardo flowing her. He stopped by a window   
and looked out at the moon.  
'Relena…wherever you are, please be safe,' he thought, and went on with his life, finally letting his little   
sister go, but somewhere in him never forgot her.   



	2. Lost Soul: A New Life

Lost Soul 3-4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the song…oh, this ISN'T a Songfic. And I don't own Marvel, or Archie   
Comics  
  
AN: um…this may seem similar to some other stories about Relena but I'm trying to make this as   
different as possible. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed before though, thanks so much ^_^ now I   
want to finish every series I have out unfinished!!  
  
[song]  
  
  
PART THREE {3}   
  
AC 202  
  
Two years ago, Relena had lost her memory…two years had gone by and she was now Relena Lodge, the   
well-known and popular fashion designer. She had changed remarkably, and no one knew who she was,   
not even her two closest friends.   
Relena's appearance had changed drastically. Her hair was no longer strawberry-blonde, but a copper-  
blonde that somewhat resembled Hermione's copper-brown. She had gotten in a fight at the club one   
night when received a punch, causing her vision to be a little blurred, so she wore fashionable glasses   
now. She wore her own designs, which consisted of tight-fitting sweaters and shirts, and loose fitting   
baggy pants with built-in pagers and cell-phone cases. The twenty-two year old knew what teens wanted,   
as she also was still young.   
Hermione and Sandy also changed, but not as much. Hermione's hair had grown to shoulder-length. Her   
eyes had also lightened up from her brown-amber to amber-green. She hadn't grown so she was the same   
height, still a good two inches taller than both Sandy and Relena.   
Sandy's hair was more loose and thicker now; it used to be thin and tightly pulled back in a ponytail. Her   
eyes were the same and she wore her western hat more lately, and Relena, as a joke, introduced a Western   
theme for her designs which sold out quickly.  
"How about a vacation, huh, Rel-Rel?" Sandy asked, sprawled on their cow-print couch. As Relena   
received a better job, they all moved into a larger apartment in downtown New York, closer to the   
Hollywood stars homes.   
"Yeah," Hermione nodded from her beanbag, "we haven't been anywhere since last summer, and it's   
almost Christmas, wouldn't a nice holiday trip do us good? Think…new design ideas, a break from our   
jobs…"  
"Yeah, no more little screaming kids to teach," Sandy sighed. She turned to Hermione, "no more bossy   
deadline's…"  
The turned to Relena, who laughed and cried, "I give in! I give in!"   
They laughed together and began packing for their trip.   
"Uh…one question?" Hermione called from her room.   
"Yeah?" The other two called back.  
"Where are we going?"  
There was a pause, but Relena called back, "Tokyo."  
  
*  
  
Earth, desert, Winner's:  
  
Dorothy and Quatre were cuddled on a couch, watching the news daily. The news broadcaster came on   
and talked about sports, Dorothy making sick noises throughout the whole thing.  
"Dorothy!"   
"Sorry, Qu-chan, I hate sports unless its foiling!" Dorothy exclaimed, but grabbed the remote and turned   
it up.   
"I thought…"  
"Fashion is next," she giggled, and watched.   
"…and now for the fashion. Over to you, Eliza."   
"Thanks, Debby," Eliza, the fashion teller said. Looking into the camera, she smiled, "and now, the latest   
and hottest fashion designer, Relena Lodge, has come to tell her officials she needs a break!" The picture   
went over to a smiling young woman with copper-blonde hair laughing and pushing her way through a   
crowd, her two friends beside her. "Going to Tokyo with her two best friends, artists' Hermione Granger   
and Sandy Smith, she plans to spend some time relaxing and shopping. What brand we asked her during   
an interview? 'Nothing but my own!' She replies, laughing. We will be having an interview after she   
comes back from Tokyo on January 10th, so hang in there. This young fashion designer is on her one-way   
ticket to the top!"  
Dorothy shut off the TV and glanced at Quatre, who was staring at the TV.   
"See, that wasn't so hard, was it, Quatre?" She asked, puzzled. "Quatre, are you okay?"   
"That—That was Relena…"  
"Yes, Relena Lodge, the best fashion designer there is for teens, actually, she designed these pants,"   
Dorothy smiled.   
"No…Relena Peacecraft…"  
  
*  
  
L2 Colony, Maxwell Junk Yard:  
  
"Hilde, what on Earth are you doing? You're wearing white pants to a junk yard!" Duo cried, looking up   
as she entered the office.   
"Duo, these are the latest fashion from the Lodge collection. Anyway, I came to tell you that Millardo and   
Quatre are getting everyone together for the annual trip to Tokyo. Heero, o doubt, has already said yes,"   
Hilde said, placing an invitation down on the desk.  
"You mean to Relena's?" Duo asked, reading it over. "Jan. 1st to 14th."  
"Yeah, a longer one this time…I have no idea why…Dorothy said something that Relena Lodge will be   
in town that week so she wants to try and spot her."  
"Relena Lodge?"  
"God, you are so clueless and she even has a men's clothing line out!"  
"A fashion designer?" Duo asked, finally understanding.   
"DUH!" Hilde cried out, then smiled. "Come on, everyone's going…"  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming…sheesh."  
  
*  
  
L3 colony, outside the downtown area, circus tent:  
  
"Catherine! We got a letter from Quatre and Dorothy!" the usual silent one called out as he stepped into   
the trailer.   
"Trowa. You're back," Catherine stated, looking up from the TV.   
"Yes," he answered, handing his sister the letter.   
Reading it over, Trowa watched the TV, where the Talk show host from E! was talking to some girl with   
copper-blonde hair.   
"…Miss Lodge, you said you've had amnesia," the announcer said, leaning in.   
"Yes."  
"How far back do you remember? Do you know what happened?" she asked the girl.   
"Please, call me Relena. It happened about four years ago. I don't actually remember what happened,   
except what my friends and doctor told me. I was hit by a car and Hermione and Sandy brought me to the   
hospital. That's all." Relena Lodge said. She tossed her shoulder-length hair behind her shoulder,   
smiling.   
"That's terrible. I feel sorry…so, your parents or brother or sister could be without a sister or daughter   
right now and you wouldn't know that that may be you…gosh…anyway, on a happier subject," the   
announcer said, then jumped into her fashion designs. "What's with the dreamy look and Western   
Twang?"  
"Dreamy for my friend, Hermione…she's an amazing artist and writer so I dedicated a series to her. The   
Western Twang look is for my other best friend, Sandy, because she grew up in the West, Kentucky   
actually, and misses home terribly. I figured this would make her seem a little closer to home." Relena   
smiled. The camera went to two pictures of two girls, one Trowa seemed interested in.  
"Are we going?"  
"Huh?" Trowa asked, snapping back to attention.   
"Are we going to Tokyo with them?" Catherine asked again, smiling slightly as she looked over at the   
TV.   
"Yeah, I guess," he replied, and left the trailer.   
  
*  
  
L5 colony, Preventers HQ:  
  
"WuFei!"  
"What?" WuFei tried to look innocent, but Sally came into his office, shoving a letter in front of him.   
"You tried to hid the invitation from me, didn't you? I found it in my trash can, underneath an apple!   
Don't deny it, you don't want to go!" Sally yelled, slamming the letter on his desk.   
WuFei stared at it and thought, 'Damn…it didn't work…still next year though…'  
"Fine, woman, shut up and I'll go…"  
"Great!" Sally's face perked up and she skipped out, "I'll call Quatre right now!"  
  
PART FOUR {4}  
  
Tokyo:  
  
Relena was driving the convertible they rented, a sweet blue BMW with a pair of red dice hanging from   
the review mirror.   
"MUSIC! MUSIC! MUSIC!" Sandy chanted, and Relena turned to scowl at Hermione who sheepishly   
grinned back.   
"Never again, never!" Relena said, shaking her head. "I don't care how good your cookies are, but please,   
whatever you do, don't give them to Sandy!"  
"Got it!" Hermione replied sheepishly. She clicked on the radio, and Sandy stopped chanting and found a   
station.   
  
[We were the floor show, kicking with you torso/ boys getting high, the girls even more so]  
  
"Ooh! I love this song!" Hermione said, cranking up the volume. "Robbie Williams rocks!"  
They sang along to the song, laughing when one of the girls tumbled off on the fast lyrics.  
  
[Singing in the classes, music for your masses/ Give no head, no backstage passes/ Have a proper giggle,   
I'll be quite polite/ And when I rock the mike, I rock the mike (right)/ You got no love, you're with the   
wrong man/ It's time to move your body/ If you can't get a girl, but your best friend can/ It's time to move   
your body]  
  
Laughing, they pulled up to a red light and waited for people to walk past. Another convertible car pulled   
up beside them, and they glanced over to see who it was. They were listening to another station, also   
blaring the music.   
The driver was a young man with messy chocolate brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. He glanced over   
and did a double-take at Relena.   
His friend, who was sitting beside him, leaned over and waved, "Hiya girls!"  
They laughed and Sandy winked at him. In the back of his car, Hilde glared and Catherine began to   
giggle at the sight.   
Trowa glanced over and saw that it was the same girl from E!. Nudging Dorothy next to him who was   
talking to Quatre, he pointed at Relena.   
"Hey, turn down the music!" Dorothy cried out, tapping Heero on the shoulder.   
  
[It won't be easy, you'll think it strange/ When I try to explain how I feel/ That I still need your love after   
all that I've done/ You won't believe me/ All you will see is a girl you once knew/ Although she's dressed   
up to the nines/ At sixes and sevens with you]  
  
Dorothy leaned as far over as he could, and the girls in their car turned off the radio with the new song   
playing.  
  
[Love can touch us one time/ And last for a lifetime/ And never let go till we're gone]  
  
"Hey, are you Relena Lodge, the fashion designer?" Dorothy yelled across.   
"Sure am!" The copper-blonde haired girl yelled back, grinning. Her sea-blue eyes lit up as she saw a fan   
of hers in person. Even though the glasses and hair colour changed her, Heero stood shock-still.   
'Relena?' He thought, narrowing his eyes to look at her. The car behind his honked and looking back, he   
saw Millardo shaking his hand at him, "get moving!"  
Looking back, he saw the light was green and the other car was gone.  
  
Hey hey…if anyone knows all the songs where those are from, write it in your review or email me. First   
person who does so wins a prize! ^_^ Seriously too! I'll draw you a pic of your favourite GW character   
and you and in anime and send it to you via email or ICQ or anything like that. If you don't know what   
my drawings look like, ask for it through email or check out my bio where I have a picture of Hermione!!   
Good luck!  



	3. Lost Soul: Who are they?

Lost Soul 5-6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the song…oh, this ISN'T a Songfic. And I don't own Marvel, or Archie   
Comics  
  
AN: um…this may seem similar to some other stories about Relena but I'm trying to make this as   
different as possible. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed before though, thanks so much ^_^ now I   
want to finish every series I have out unfinished!!  
  
:: :: - Flashback / Flashback words  
" " - speech  
' ' - thoughts  
[ ] - song  
  
Part Five {5}  
  
Relena pulled onto the gravel drive where Sandy rented the cottage. The cottage was a petite house   
surrounded by trees and on the beach of a beautiful lake with crystal clear water.   
"This is so beautiful," Relena breathed to Hermione who stood beside her as Sandy was made to bring in   
all of the luggage for being too hyper in the car.   
"Yeah…" came her response.  
"Hey…Hermione? What's that cottage there? And what's the memorial standing on the island?" Relena   
asked, pointing across the lake.   
In the middle was a small island with one weeping willow crying its light green leaves over a marble   
angel stone. A small bridge connected the two sides of the lake to the island.   
"That cottage belonged to Relena Peacecraft…the leader of the World Nation. She died four years ago   
because no one has seen her since. The memorial there is to her," Hermione yawned, and checked the   
time. "Eek! Sandy alone in the cottage for two hours, and soon it'll be dark! She better not have locked us   
out…" Hermione continued on and left Relena.   
Relena looked over her shoulder to Hermione who was banging on the door yelling something like,   
"Sandy! LET ME IN!"  
Smiling, Relena looked back at the memorial before helping break down the door to the cabin.   
  
*  
  
Heero was lonely. This was a trip to go visit Relena's 'grave' but as though no one cried, and Quatre held   
a party in her memory, it was more of a "We miss you, let's have fun in honor of you" thing instead, "we   
miss you, I'm going to cry".   
It was the middle of the night and the moon seemed to glitter off the lake's surface. As Heero walked out   
to the island, he noticed another figure leaning on one of the bridges. In their hands was a flower that she   
was pulling petals off of.   
"I get my memory, I don't, I get my memory, I don't," she was saying as Heero got closer, pulling petals   
off in time to her phrases.   
"Are you okay?" Heero asked, and the figure looked up., nearly dropping her flower.   
"Wh—Who are you?" she asked, startled. "Oh, sorry…I didn't mean to disturb you or anything."  
"No, no…I usually come here anyway to—to pay my respect." Heero said, waving his hand to the grave.   
"You knew the Queen?" Relena asked him.  
"Yes…I…" He was at a lost of words as he stared at Relena Peacecraft's grave. "I loved her."  
"I'm sure she knew."  
"No…I tried to kill her so many times."  
"Why?"  
Sitting down on the rail of the bridge, Relena smiled at him. "I'm Relena Lodge by the way," she said,   
extending a hand.   
"Why Relena?" He asked her, shaking her hand. Not wanting to let go, he noticed how her hands felt   
under his blistered ones from controlling the rough edges of his Gundam for so many years. They felt   
smooth and soft, so much like his Relena's…  
"Well, you see," she pulled back, blushing as she looked into the water. "I was in an accident four years   
ago. All I know was that I was running away from someone…something…"  
  
:: best if I leave for a while::   
  
Heero was startled…  
'Those words…where have I heard them before?' He thought, trying to erase his mind of painful   
memories.   
  
"Hermione and Sandy found me. Hermione knocked me out of the way from being run over by a car and   
Sandy called 911. They took me in to New York and invited me to stay with them. I'm now a fashion   
designer. I don't remember anything from my past except that day I woke up in the hospital..." She   
chuckled and smiled at him. "Relena huh? A note was in my Jean pockets. It was washed and faded, but   
all that was readable was 'Dear Relena' so my guess is that I'm Relena."  
  
'I'm Relena…I'm Relena,' echoed in Heero's mind. 'I found her…I found Relena Peacecraft.' Looking   
over at her happily, he looked her over, noticing any scars or habits of hers to confirm this. She was   
smoothing her long ankle-length skirt over and over, and a small scar on her arm was noticeable under   
her sleeveless knit blue sweater.   
"Where did you get this?" He asked, running a finger over her scar.  
"Um…" Relena looked over at it, frowning in deep thought. "I…I remember a—a battle…a fight. At a   
school…I was almost killed, but someone in a machine…a really huge machine saved me. I felt scared,   
and I was…um…I was calling out someone's name…"  
Heero bit his lip, remembering that night at St. Gabriel Institute where he had his Gundam for his final   
day at Relena's school before he left for another mission.   
Looking up, Heero looked in Relena's eyes and she looked in his. Leaning forward, they both met each   
other's lips and kissed softly.   
"Relena."  
"Heero…"  
Relena pulled back, gasping as her eyes widened. "I—I remember…" she whispered to him. She looked   
him over, her hands resting on his shoulders, and she stared into his Prussian blue eyes.   
"Remember what?" He questioned, leaning forward.  
"Everything…"  
  
  
  
Part Six {6}  
  
Duo paced back and forth in the fire-lit living room. Trowa and Quatre had teamed up in chess against   
Catherine and Dorothy, WuFei and Sally were talking about swords in a corner of the room, and Hilde   
was reading something, sipping hot chocolate in an over-stuffed armchair.   
Sighing, Duo looked back out the window, continued past, then skid back to it, pressing his nose to the   
cold glass.   
"HEERO!" Duo spat out, gasping as he ran to the door.  
Everyone looked up and looked to where Duo was looking moments before, and jumped up after him   
except Sally and WuFei who didn't hear.   
Running outside without a jacket, Duo cupped his hands and shouted to two figures on the bridge,   
  
*  
  
Hermione and Sandy sighed and looked over to the three mugs of hot chocolate they made for themselves   
and Relena. The marshmallows were already gone in all drinks and they were now luke warm.   
"Where is she?" Sandy asked, sighing. "Do you think she's all right?"  
"I'm sure she's fine," Hermione replied, but there was an edge of worry in her voice. "Maybe we should   
go outside and check on her…"  
"Think she's still out there? Looking at the memorial?"  
"Yeah…" Tossing the coats at each other, they ran outside and saw her talking to some guy on one of the   
bridges, the nearest to them.   
""HEY! HEERO! YOU'RE GOING TO FREEZE IF YOU DON'T COME IN HERE!" a voice from one   
of the other people across the lake yelled. He wore no jacket and jeans with a flimsy sweater. He had a   
long braid and had many people around him (That's how close they can see each other, nothing but maybe   
twenty meters apart).  
"RELENA! COME BACK! YOU'LL FREEZE! COME BACK, PLEASE!" Sandy screamed.   
  
*  
  
Both Heero and Relena looked up at the same time at two different yelling people, but the shock cause   
Relena to loose her grip on the railing and she fell back—her arms waving in the air, her scream echoing.   
She fell into the water, and disappeared.   
  
  
Ha!! A teaser!! Oh, and just for everyone who read Lost Soul 3-4, the songs were: Robbie Williams: "Rock   
DJ", Evita: "Don't cry for Me Argentina", Celine Dion "My Heart Will Go On".   



	4. Lost Soul: The Truth Come Out

Lost Soul 7  
  
Disclaimer: the same as always  
  
AN: IT'S THE ENDING!!  
  
  
Part Seven {7}  
  
  
"NO!" three people yelled, Hermione, Heero and Sandy. Hermione ran forward and dove in the water.   
"Why are you going in?" Heero asked Sandy, who ran up next to him.   
"Relena can't swim!" She cried, go into our cabin, it's closer and find a blanket! We'll be right in!"   
Pointing, Heero nodded, scared and his friends came up to her soon enough, following Heero in.   
Hermione surfaced with Relena in her arms, and Sandy helped them out. Trowa, Catherine and Quatre   
stayed outside to help in case of anything.  
Both Relena and Hermione came out shivering, but Hermione handed Relena over to Heero who came   
back outside with two blankets.   
Draping one over Relena's body, he handed the other to Hermione who gladly took it.   
Sandy went back inside the house, everyone who was outside following.   
"Who are you?" Quatre asked, confused.  
"I'm Sandy Smith, and these are my friends, Relena Lodge and Hermione Granger," Sandy explained.   
They got a teeth-scattered answer from Hermione who gave a weak, "hey." Relena was sleeping (or,   
well…passed out, more likely). Peacefully.   
"You mean that's Relena Lodge Heero just saved?" Dorothy shrieked.   
"No…I didn't save Relena Lodge…I saved Relena Peacecraft," Heero said quietly.   
No one spoke as Heero traced the outline of a scar on her upper left arm.   
"She got this the day OZ attacked her school. I couldn't stop all rocks from hitting her under my   
Gundams arm…"  
Quatre nodded, and Hilde broke into sobs.   
"So…that's her." Duo spoke softly. He turned to Sandy. "Did you know?"  
"NO!" Sandy cried out, "she had no ID on her when we found her! We didn't know…all she had was the   
letter…"  
"That said 'dear Relena'. We could only guess that was her name," Hermione chattered, and Trowa   
steered her to the fireplace. She gratefully sunk into the chair.   
"Did it look like this?" Heero asked, and pulled out a sheet of paper form his pant pocket. Sandy looked   
at it, and nodded.   
"Yes…" she breathed.   
They all looked at the sleeping Relena, and smiled.   
Relena groaned and opened her eyes. "Where am I?"  
"Back at our place," Sandy spoke up, placing a mug of new hot chocolate in her arms. "How do you feel,   
Relena Peacecraft?"  
Looking up sharply, Relena glared at her.   
"You know…" she finally sighed. "I guess Heero told you."  
"Yes… he told all of us," Catherine spoke up.   
"Miss Relena, how have you been these years?" Dorothy asked.  
"Fine, Dorothy," she sighed, and smiled up at them. "The doctor said I could get it back all at one   
time…and I did…"  
Looking over at Heero, she smiled and said, "thank you. You brought my memory back. And I always   
knew you loved me at sometime. Do you still do?"  
"Relena," Heero said, getting down on his knees in front of her on the couch, "I've waited four years to   
tell yout his, not knowing you were alive or not, but yes, God, I love you so much. I wanted to tell   
you…but my missions…I couldn't endanger you too…Relena, I love you. Will you marry me?" He asked,   
opening a velvet box from his pocket. In it sat a diamond ring.   
Duo hooted, Quatre clapped, Trowa smiled knowingly, and of course, all the girls cried.   
"I hope we get invited to the wedding," Hermione joked from the chair, and Relena hugged her.   
"Of course, you two got me on my feet again! I thank you so much!" Relena smiled, and looked over at   
Heero. They hugged and kissed, and again they hooted and cried out, "get a room!"   
Heero smirked and pulled Relena off her feet, in his arms, she laughed and he addressed Duo, "gladly."   
They then disappeared off into another room.  
  
THE END…  
  
good ending? Bad? Tell me!!   



End file.
